Maximum Ride Bird flu
by That.girl.n
Summary: A MR fanfic. After book 5. Angel get infected with a disease that only hurts mutants. She only has 48 hours to live. The flock needs to find a cure- fast! But will they find it soon enough? And will Max's flock be torn apart, forever? FAX (Incomplete, on HOLD)
1. Angel gets bird flu

I glanced back at Fang. His face was impassive and he was keeping pace below me. I sighed dreamily and quickly pushed him out of my mind. The Flock was officially on vacation now. I had told my mom not to expect us around for at least a few weeks.

We had voted, our lives were getting a bit boring. We used to be attacked every fifteen minutes or so, not that I _liked _that, but it really paled now a days. Gazzy started a fun game of tag-turns-into-punch with Iggy and Nudge.

Angel was talking to Total. Fang or I would take the dog once she got tired. We had just crossed the border to Texas awhile ago and my stomach was already grumbling.

"Yo! Max!" I heard Total call.

I peered up again. "What?"

"Angel isn't looking so good, I can fly!" He yelled back.

I used sign language so I wouldn't have to scream back at him. It took Total awhile to process it but he finally launched into the sky and tossed out his tiny wings. I flew up to Angel's level and analyzed her.

_I'm fine Max. _She told me with her mind.

She sure as hell didn't look fine. "What's wrong?"

Angel was pale and really sweaty, it made her hair stick to her forehead. She was shaky and her lips were pursed. If something was really wrong Angel would of told me. I gave her a stern look and backed away so we wouldn't crash.

The 'tag' part of Gazzy's game had ended and he and Nudge were almost at each others throats. I sighed.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

Iggy looked back at me. _"We're always _hungry Max."

I nodded and looked down. "How about _Wendy's_?"

"Fine with me." Fang grunted.

I nodded and angled my wings downward, only a bit. My mouth started watering as my mind wondered to those Frostys...

…

"That's the awesome thing about these fast food chain restaurants," Nudge stated between bites. "They don't ask questions about what you order unless, they're, like, out of it or something. I wonder how much money we've spent on fast food. Do you guys think we're there #1 costumers or what!"

I sighed pointedly and she shut up. We were all stuffed into a booth and tearing hungrily at our food. I had three plates of boneless chicken, a burger, three medium fries, and two flavors of each frosty. I didn't lay off the ketchup ether.

I used to have a soda but Fang nabbed it after he finished his. I was smashed up with Iggy was on my left, Angel was mushed up on my right. Nudge was directly in front of me and Fang and Total was to her right.

Gazzy was in the bathroom, because let's face it, even genetically modified bird kids have to go. Angel suddenly dropped her burger and I looked at her. Usually the food goes in the opposite direction, _into our mouths_, but Angel looked... sick.

She jumped up and raced into the bathroom, bumping into Gazzy on her way in. One glance at Fang and I pounced up and raced after her. Not good.

I found Angel clutching the sides of the toilet bowl and throwing up. I leaned down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. There must have been something in the food... wait Angel was sick _before _we ate.

"It's gonna be okay honey." I murmured.

Angel looked up at me and croaked weakly: "No it's not Max, I'm really sick."

_She's telling the truth._ The voice decided to chip in.

_No shit sherlock! _I snapped back.

**Review! I'll try to post as many chapters as possible.**


	2. Breathing restrictions

Fang pushed open the stall door and crouched down next to us.

"The floor's dirty." He said in a very Fang-like-way.

I got up and clenched my fists when Angel hurled again. "She needs help."

Fang nodded and picked her up when she was done. We walked into the parking lot were the stressed Flock was waiting patiently. Gazzy ran up to us. He had a crazy expression on his some what clean face.

"Is Angel okay?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Angel whispered before I could say anything.

The Flocks faces fell. Angel was obviously _not_ fine. I chewed my lip and started walking away. As soon as we were out of sight we hit the skies. Everyone was quiet but I was sure they wanted to know were we were headed.

_She needs to see a doctor immediately if you want her to live. _The Voice said.

I knew a doctor, well quiet a few mad ones, and I wanted Angel to live.

"My mom's!" I called over the wind.

The flock would know what I meant. I re-angled my wings and increased my speed. A large chunk of my now-shoulder-length-hair decided to whip my face. I grunted pointedly and pulled it up the best I could.

This flight was unnaturally quiet. Normally someone started a conversation or eye-spy or something fun like that.

"Angel just fainted!" Fang said suddenly.

What?! I flew near Fang and looked down at Angie. She was limp and paler than ever, she had a thin line of spit and blood leading out of her mouth. That was it! I grabbed Angel and started flying as fast as I could.

It made my wings hurt but I didn't care. The Flock would understand. Within ten minutes I was at my mom's. I dropped and knocked on the door. Why did she lock it? It took forever but Ella answered.

"Max! Your back so soo- Oh my god what happened?"

"Go get mom!" I commanded.

I moved some plates and laid Angel down on the kitchen table. I ran and got something to wipe her mouth off with. I propped her head up and looked at Ella.

"Why are you hesitating? Hurry!" I yelled.

Ella swallowed and walked over to me.

"My mom was called to the hospital. Some kind of emergency or something. She's in the middle of life-or-death surgery." Ella said solemnly.

_What! Voice, I really need help._

_Make sure she has no breathing restrictions. _The Voice said.

I did what I could and swallowed desperately. Angel was turning slightly blue. Fang busted threw the door and looked at me. I shot him a look and he seemed to understand. The others came in behind him and stopped cold.

"Where's Dr. Martinez?" Nudge asked quietly.

"Get the phone." I told Ella, low and desperate.


	3. Dr Martinez

The Flock and Ella were lounged around the living room. Nudge hadn't said a word, Total was whimpering, Iggy and Gazzy had horribly sad expressions on their faces. Nudge had woken up a few times and cried until she fainted again.

The worst thing of all was we couldn't do a thing about it. I just hate being defenseless. We all hate it.

_Maybe this will help you get over it. _Voice said.

_What?_ I thought weakly.

_Maybe this will help you get over your hate of being defenseless. _The Voice repeated for me.

"Everyone hates that." I muttered weakly.

I think the Flock has gotten used to my sudden random outbursts, or maybe they didn't feel like talking. I heard the key turn in the lock and the whole Flock jumped up. My mom opened the door.

She was lugging a bag of groceries. She saw us and a puzzled expression spread across her face.

"Max? What are you guys doing here?"

That was when her eyes fell onto Angel. "Oh."

She set the bag down and ran back outside to get her medical kit from the car. She propped Angel up and pressed the end of thestethoscope into Angel's chest. I was waiting by her side.

"Is she okay? Can you help her mom?" I asked impatiently.

My mom frowned. "Hold your horses Max."

She pulled out some more stuff from her bag. Angel woke up again and gasped weakly for air. My heart pulled and tore. Mom took some blood and looked at me.

"We need to get her to a hospital."

"What's-" Angel swallowed painfully. "Going on Max?"

I took Angel's hand. "Everything is going to be _okay_ Angel."

My voice had stopped up on the okay. Urg I hated showing weakness. After some quick thought Gazzy was chosen to ride in the car with my mom to the hospital. He would hold Angel. I watched them go.

I sat down next to Fang and felt him put his arm around my shoulder. I buried my face in his dark jeans and cried my heart out. This sucked so much! Nudge, Total, and Ella covered my other side and hugged me.

What if someone else got it? What if Fang got it? What if Angel died?

…

The phone rang and Ella answered it.

"Mom?"

We were waiting... Ella hanged up and grinned at us. It felt like someone just heaved a couple hundred pounds off my back.

"She's stable." Ella said.

"Let's go!" I ordered.

I wanted to see my baby.


	4. Fang vs Max

I couldn't even touch my baby. Angel was sealed behind a sheet of plastic, her limp body pale. She could barely breath on her own, so she had tubes rammed down her throat and needles running down her arm. Almost like she was back in the school.

I had already gnawed my nails into tiny, throbbing, stubs, and I was getting ready for my lip. My mom had convinced the doctors not to look at her back, I have no idea how but I was glad she did. The Flock was still in the waiting room.

My mom walked in with this fancy-smancy doctor in his _white coat_ and I looked at them.

"What's wrong with her?"

He cleared his throat and looked at his clip board.

"Ariel has a mutation of H1N1, H1N2, and H3N2, the Avian Influenza A Virus. It's transferable by saliva, nasal secretions, and feces, as far as we know. She could of gotten it from dirt, water, or food really. Ariel has the highly pathogenic form. This form may cause disease that affects multiple internal organs and has a mortality rate that can reach 90-100% often within 48 hours."

My jaw dropped. "Ang- er- Ariel has the Bird Flu?!"

"A rare mutation." He corrected me.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing anyone has ever seen before, a new epidemic. We have no cure. I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't know if he meant it or not. I didn't care. I turned around to look at Angel's small defenseless body. I felt my chest shudder and fresh hot tears leaked down my face. I scrunched up and looked at Angel. 48 hours...

My mom figured I needed to get some alone time and she went to go tell the others. Dr. Fancy left with her. A weak sob escaped my throat and I felt strong arms rap around me. I hadn't heard Fang come in. I flipped around and buried my face into his chest.

_I'm so sorry Max._ The Voice said as flatly as ever.

…

The Flock were surrounding me on the couch back at my mom's. We all wanted to stay at the hospital with Angel but my mom had convinced us it would be useless. Total was snuggled up in my lap sobbing slobbery.

We were tested to see if anyone one else had contracted it. We were all clean but I'd rather be next to Angel fighting it out until my death. I hated this all so much.

Ella was next to Iggy and Gazzy was flipping threw the channels endlessly. I leaped up and whirled to face the flock. They looked up at me, surprised. Total was forced to catch himself before he smashed into the floor.

"That is it!" I yelled as I clenched my fists. "I'm _not_ standing around waiting for angel to die! I'm going to find the cure, anyone who doesn't have the guts can _stay here_."

_Now that's why I chose you Max. Good work. _The Voice congratulated me.

I frowned. "Well?"

Gazzy got up and stood next to me bravely. "I'm in."

Nudge and Total scampered up. "We're coming." Nudge said.

Iggy shrugged and joined me. Fang was still on the couch. I frowned. Why would Fang not want to come? What was up with him?!

He stood up slowly and looked at me squarely in the eyes. I hate it when he does that, it shows how much taller he is than me. Finally he spoke:

"Has it occurred to you that _maybe_ it was the School, or whatever sick spawn-of-satin that is still out there, that did this to Angel. _Maybe _they want you to find them, to come to them. _Maybe _the virus is self-destructive because they wouldn't risk loosing a valid specimen. Has it occurred to you that we're just putting her in danger _more_?"

I flinched. Fang rarely has speeches of any sort, so he was really pushing on this. The Flock stepped back as they sensed a fight coming on.

_He has a point._ The Voice said.

"I know!" I snapped at both of them.

I didn't want to split up again but Fang needed to learn _I_ was the leader and I was feeling extremely stubborn today.

"It's me or your gut _Fang_." I snarled in his face.


	5. Fang flys

I groaned and rubbed my shoulder. I adjusted my wings and rolled my neck. We had just started flying and I was already sore, it was going to take us an hour and a half to fly back to California. Back to the school.

"I think your out of order," Fang continued. "Maybe I should take over for awhile."

He'd been going on forever, talking about how wrong I was and how I needed to stop being so reckless. It was so annoying.

"Shut up Fang." I grumbled.

"I'm not shutting up Max." He insisted as he came up next to me.

"Then why _did_ you come?" I yelled.

He paused and looked away. He stopped flying in pace with me and fell back. My gut churned.

"Because I don't want you killing the Flock."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I've been doing fine for 14 years."

_Not fine enough._ The Voice said.

I felt my eyes water up and I gave an extra burst of speed so the Flock wouldn't see me. Angel... Iggy whispered something to Gazzy and Nudge nodded. What were they doing? Gazzy flew in front of Fang and I. I had to jerk my wings up sharply to avoid being smacked.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Please stop fighting! Angel needs us and this isn't helping," Gazzy blinked rapidly. "For Angel."

I glared at Fang and he nodded. I rustled Gazzy's wind tossed hair. I turned and pushed the air away with my wings. "Lets get going."

They all nodded. _Everyone but Fang._

…

We stopped for a break in Pahrump, near Las Vegas and California. I was seriously out of shape. Me winded after an hour and a half? Not cool. A McDonald's on 160 looked good. We bought the food to go and walked along the streets.

I twitched at every noise, being so close to the school. My wings itched and wanted to pop open. I ate golden fries by the fist full. The neighborhood was shabby so I felt at home. Nudge chatted quietly to anyone who would listen and Total was on my heels.

The thing that was bothering me the most was Fang. I think he wasn't talking to me on purpose.

_So, all knowing voice. Do we storm in or what? _I asked.

_Your going to have to figure that out yourself Max. Why don't you ask Fang?_

I swear to god the Voice loves drama. I snarled and wiped my mouth off. I fell back and inched next to Fang. His shoulders tensed and he looked away. He must think I was going to attack him, maybe I would...

"How should we storm the school?" I asked defensively.

"We shouldn't." Fang insisted as tight as ever.

I chewed my lip and looked at my burger.

"Then what _are_ we supposed to do idiot!!" I screamed.

Fang looked at me surprised. I'm not invincible, I can't hold my emotions in forever. If Fang didn't get that then he wasn't... the one for me. The Flock stopped and braced for a fight.

"It's not like you help out! Just leave us alone!" I exploded.

His eyes softened and I saw inside his eyes for a moment, before his face twisted in rage. Fang turned around and jogged down the alley. He jumped and snapped out his wings before he smacked into the wall. I looked at the Flock numbly.

Their jaws were slack and their eyes wide.

"Max?" Nudge asked nervously.

Total trotted from my side and jumped into Iggy's arms. _What had I done? _I looked down at Fang's mushed burger.

_You wanted this didn't you?_ I asked the Voice.

_I did. _The Voice answered.

My fist clenched.


	6. Rain

The moment Fang was gone it finally sunk in. I didn't want him to go... but I was too late. I pressed my palms into my eyes and moaned. My back was facing the Flock. I heard footsteps and Iggy came up to me.

"Max... Angel." He said softly.

I nodded and pulled on my strong face. Fang could wait, Angel couldn't.

"Lets go guys!" I called as I scanned around for Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, anything.

The Flock took a running leap and charged into the air. Synchronized, like swimming mutants. We flew sharply up so no one would see us. I snatched Total so he wouldn't be tired when we... stormed... the school.

_Make a better plan Max, map it out, split up. _The Voice instructed.

"We _don't _split up," I hissed under my breath. "But I will make a better plan."

Voice didn't say anything so I guess he approved. We had a day and a half. I looked below us and started mapping out our location in my head. Memories of the school kept popping up and I pushed them away. I adjusted my shoulders and took a slight right turn.

The Flock followed. The warm wind was making my eyes water and my hair was being annoying. I let Total fly for a second and pulled my backpack off, looking around inside. Rubber bands do come in handy. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and looked down.

We were almost there. I felt water slap my face and I wiped it off, expecting Gazzy spitting at me or something. I looked up. Giant storm clouds had appeared out of, like, _nowhere._

"Awww!" Nudge complained. "Now we can't fly."

I sighed and motioned for the Flock to land. Gazzy tapped Iggy's hand. Total still wasn't big on landing so he let me hold him.

"Go slow." He ordered as lightning boomed.

He yipped and I grinned evilly. "But Total, you _like_ going fast."

I gave a burst of speed and pulled up at the last second. My feet seriously brushed the blades of grass. Total jumped away and the Flock landed. Nudge was smiling.

"Let's find some better shelter." I said looking up at the flimsy tree we were under.

"Just give me a minute, so I can throw up." Total grumbled as he ran to the edge of the tree. The drops became more frequent and we started walking.

"Max! Look at this." Gazzy called.

I flinched when I noticed I hadn't been paying attention. I pushed the thought away and looked at the boys. They had strayed off a bit and went up to an abandoned barn. It looked pretty good. I looked around with my and didn't see anything. Iggy broke the lock and we went inside.

It was definitely abandoned. We sat in the soggy hay and waited for the rain to stop. The sound of it hammering the tin roof was creepy. No one talked. I put my arms around myself and pulled my knees up. I chewed my lip and flinched as a leak landed on my hand.

I wiped it on my jeans and thought. _Did Fang find shelter or was he huddled under the rain?_ That bothered me deeply. Finally the rain slowed enough so we could travel.

"Lets go guys."

Angel only had a few hours left. Was Angel more important than Fang?

_She is. _The Voice said.

I sighed.


End file.
